


Deprivation

by destieliswrittenonmyheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Castiel, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mary (mentioned) - Freeform, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieliswrittenonmyheart/pseuds/destieliswrittenonmyheart
Summary: Sam is sleep deprived and hurting. Cas steps in and tries to help him see some sense.





	Deprivation

  Clenching his jaw, Sam felt hot tears well up in his eyes. It had been 3 weeks since Dean went missing; Michael having taken over his mind, dragging his body to only God knows where. Huffing a few times, he sat against the edge of his bed. They finally had a lead, albeit a very loose one. Sister Jo, sometimes known as the angel Anael, contacted him only minutes ago. She knew where he was. That means they might finally have a chance at getting Dean back. If Dean was even still alive inside of his body. Or if Michael burned him out long ago.  
  
  Sam found himself grabbing his laptop from his nightstand. Quickly searching up where Jo had told him they were at currently. He wanted to go after him now. Leave now, get his brother back. Even if he was ill-prepared. He had to, for his own sanity.  
  Cas knocked on the partially opened door to Sam's room, wanting to check on his close friend. "Sam?" he called out cautiously. "I heard from Mary that you haven't been getting sleep."  
  "It's fine," Sam murmured back, his eyes glued to his screen. "Besides, I think I just found out where D-... Where Michael is. If we leave now, we-"   
  Castiel cut him off. "No, Sam. You know we can't go if we aren't prepared ourselves. This isn't going to be easy."  
  
  "Dammit Cas, I have to to try!" Sam argued, the lump in his throat almost choking him at this point.  
  The angel sat down on the bed next to Sam, shutting the laptop and looking the younger Winchester in the eyes. "You're going to kill yourself," he whispered, covering Sam's hand with his own. "What good is it going to be to get Dean back if you're dead?"  
  Sam's whole demeanor changed at that. "I-I..."  
  
  "Sam, how much sleep have you gotten while I was in Detroit?" Cas inquired, fearing the worst.  
  The Winchester sighed heavily, his intention not having been to worry his friend. "About six hours," he answered honestly.  
  "Over three days?" the angel replied in shock, his tone a little raised. Only in fear, not anger.  
  "I'm sorry," Sam apologized, scratching his beard with his dominant hand. "I didn't miss sleep intentionally, I just... so much has been going on and I-..." he tried to explain it all away, but it was a bit futile to at this point in time.

  Cas exhaled slowly, sliding his hand up to Sam's wrist where he then pressed two fingers against the man's pulse point. Letting his eyes closed, he counted the rapid beats beneath the man's skin. Opening them after a handful of seconds, his eyes grazed over Sam's face. His head instinctively tilting to the side.  
  "What are you-?" Sam went to ask, before being cut off.  
  "Your heart rate is over 130. I know that not to be normal for you," Cas voiced, concern lacing his voice. "Your face is pale, your hands faintly shaky. Have you had an increase of caffeine intake since I've been gone as well?"  
  Sam looked down at his lap. "Yes..." he admitted in defeat.  
  
  The angel's brows pinched. "Are you in any pain?"  
  "Besides the throbbing in my face from where a demon beat the shit out of me? No."  
  Cas chuckled softly, but not for very long. "Okay. Well... Sam, you need to get some sleep. And as much as I know it could make you feel uncomfortable for me to ask; may I observe you tonight? I'd like to keep you under my watch. Just in case..."  
  
  Sam smiled at that, not made uncomfortable at all like Dean may have been. "Sure, Cas..." he breathed before wrapping his arms around the angel whom he was more than blessed to call a best friend. "Thanks... for everything."  
  Cas hugged back, smoothing his hands down the younger Winchester brother's spine. "Don't mention it."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love Sastiel so much and the more time that goes by, the more I favor it. This was a little one-shot I couldn't help but write after seeing the episode tonight. Also, hey there! It's been a while. I'm not dead! I hope to write more again soon for y'all. It was my own bad; I've been in quite a rough depressive stint here. But I'm trying to pull through. I hope y'all enjoyed this one, and look forward to seeing some more stuff again here soon.


End file.
